Clan:The Questing Clan of Runescape/Event Thugs United
The Event Thugs United are an unofficial group within the Questing Clan of Runescape. They formed in August of 2010, and have since hosted events with a total of more than 1,000 different people in attendance. Event Thugs United, we love karaoke night, and will beat the tar outta you if you make fun of it. Formation Clan Quest had always had a great deal of success and popularity in a single type of event, the "Emote Spam." The emote spam was a very simple event, but this only contributed to its popularity. The event consisted of everyone meeting at a crowded location, wearing one of the clan capes (QPC/Legend's). We would then sync emotes. If you had a QPC, you would do the QPC emote, with Legend's you would do the freeze emote. It was a great deal of fun, and apparently was an impressive show of coordination, to sync up to 20 people at a time. One of Clan Quest's members, The Rerecros spent his first few months in the clan, too noob to participate. He had neither the QPC, nor the Legend's Cape, and he had neither the QPC emote, nor the Freeze emote. Therefore, when he finally beat Legend's Quest, he threw a party. On Thursday, August 6th, 2010, at 1:00 AM Game Time, the Legend's Quest After Party happened. It was an overwhelming success, with one of the highest turnouts in clan history. Although it probably was not a result of the (estimated) 110 people at the party, W66, which played host to the party crashed, shortly after the party ended. The party shortly became legendary, and caused a group of Clan Questers to unite, and attempt to top the party, in both attendance, and positive reviews. The group became known as "Event Thugs United" Events Event Thugs United were responsible for the "Majors" these were regarded amongst the clan, as the true "Clan Events." Although no attendance was mandatory, attendance was always high, because of the reputation the thugs had built up. Below are the events hosted by the thugs, in order of when they occured, and with props given to the thugs involved. The Planning thug(s), were the people responsible for coming up with what to do at the event, and when to host it. The Hosting thug(s) were responsible for making sure that the event actually happened, and that everyone who wanted to be there, got the opportunity. Both the Planners, and the Hosters shared responsibility for promoting and advertising the event. The Legend's Quest After Party - August 6, 2010 *Planning Thug: The Rerecros *Hosting Thugs: The Rerecros and Bigg Doggg *Synopsis: Clan participated in a conga line from Varrock square to Yanille house portal, stopping at the popular locations (G.E., Falador Square, Catherby Fishing Spots, Ardougne Market, etc.) to perform emote spams. Once arriving at Yanille House Portal, the clan (and guests) entered Bigg Doggg's house, engaging in the general tomfoolery and carrying on famous for house parties. *Turnout: ~110 Anamona just beat the Cabbage out of Nomad Party - August 12, 2010 *Planning Thug: The Rerecros *Hosting Thugs: The Rerecros and Hemsky *Synopsis: To celebrate Anamona, one of the longest tenured assigned council members (and two other members of the clan) getting their Quest Point Cape, the clan threw a party. The event started with a Clan War, in something that later became a tradition. The new cape wearers took on the rest of the clan. The new people were allowed food and pots, no one else was. This has since become "The Gauntlet," and a major initiation ceremony. The clan then held an emote spam, so they could show their newfound cape, and finished it with a Soul Wars match in celebration of their other new cape. *Turnout:~50 Parade of Unparalleled Noobness (PUN) - August 31, 2010 *Planning Thug: The Rerecros *Hosting Thug: Sinistral *Synopsis: Clan performed an Indian Run, from the Draynor Cabbage Patch, to Port Khazard, where they participated in several rounds of the Fishing Trawler. *Turnout:~40 Welcome Back Kitty!!! - September 8, 2010 *Planning Thug: The Rerecros *Hosting Thugs: The Rerecros and Sleepy July *Synopsis: One of Clan Quest's most popular captains (Quest Kittys) was returning from a long period of inactivity. The return was celebrated by a "Toy Mouse" party, where the clan built and released hundreds of toy mice! *Turnout:~40 Draconic Regicide - September 17, 2010 *Planning Thug: Sinistral *Hosting Thugs: Sinistral and Hemsky *Synopsis: The clan camped KBD. With so many noobs poking him, the KBD had no chance. He was truly massacred. Over and over and over. One of the more popular events, as the clan had TWO visage drops, accounting for an average of 1.5m per person. In addition to the things not sold on coinshare. *Turnout: ~45 Impromptu Cabbage Bee - September 24, 2010 *Planning Thug: None (Impromptu event) *Hosting Thug: The Rerecros *Synopsis: In celebration of his Birthday, The Rerecros invited all member of Clan Quest, reachable at the time to join him in a cabbage bombing. They met in the Draynor Patch, and had a huge turnout, with whom they picked the patch clean - multiple times. After everyone filled their inventory. The clan moved to the G.E. where they spelled out two sentences: "Clan Quest Pwns" "Happy BDay Cros" in Cabbage drops. *Turnout: ~32 The (Soul) War With "Knights Of The Abyss" - November 6, 2010 *Planning Thugs: The Rerecros w/ special assistance from Stargate277 *Hosting Thugs: The Rerecros w/ special assistance from Stargate277 *Synopsis: A friendly (as friendly as war gets) Soul Wars match with KOTA. Intentionally drawn, each time. Three matches were played total. *Turnout:~50 THE Birthday Party - November 9, 2010 *Planning Thugs: The Rerecros and The Draziw *Hosting Thugs: The Rerecros and The Draziw *Synopsis: A reunion party celebrating the one year birthday of the clan. Not only were 80 of the members at the time present, but it was the first event in 8 months to have all three founding members present, and also featured nearly 20 members of the "Pre-Clan Quest Era" clan. All of whom created a massive conga line/train, which walked all the way from Port Phasmatys, to Port Tyras. *Turnout: ~165 Members. Draz Be Gettin' Old Party - December 8, 2010 *Planning Thug: The Rerecros *Hosting Thugs: Earth271072 and The Rerecros *Synopsis: It was a house party, celebrating the Real-life birthday of the clan leader, the Draziw. Hosted in Earth271072's house, there was a great deal of tomfoolery, drinking, and general misconduct. *Turnout: ~70 The Event to end all events (for the year) - January 4, 2011 *Planning Thugs: The Rerecros, Jaguar5, and Sir Macsimus, w/ help from Solis, and KOTA-Hammer *Hosting Thugs: The Rerecros and Jaguar5, w/ help from Solis, and KOTA-Hammer *Synopsis: An event to ring in the New Year. It featured an Indian Run, Stalking En Masse, a dance competition, a House Party, a Goblin Slaying Competition, and a Cabbager Hunt. Perhaps the most successful event in Clan history. *Turnout:>200 ETU Today Following the New Year's Event, the call for Major events in the clan died down. The Event thugs are still around, although most of the original thugs have since moved on, and all have been promoted. ETU now hosts weekly and daily events. They also set up and run: Random Acts of Win and Remarkability (RAWR). The Event Thugs today: *The Rerecros *Bobacupcake *Mock Turtle *Blarmy *Sol Boricua *Hemsky Category:Clan Quest Category:Clans